comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: DC Cinematic Universe Suicide Squad
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA SUICIDE SQUAD IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC CINEMATIC UNIVERSE "I can say that it’s a Dirty Dozen with supervillains. Then I can ask the question, ‘Does a movie really need good guys?" - Director David Ayer YOUTUBE: PLOT: In the aftermath of Superman's death, intelligence operative Amanda Waller assembles a team of dangerous criminals - the deranged Harleen Quinzel, also known as "Harley Quinn"; elite hit man Floyd Lawton, who longs to be reunited with his daughter Zoey; pyrokinetic ex-gangster Chato Santana, who refuses to fight after accidentally killing his wife and children; opportunistic thief Digger Harkness; monstrous cannibal Waylon Jones; and specialized mercenary Christopher Weiss - at the Belle Reve penitentiary and places them under command of Colonel Rick Flag, to be used as disposable assets in high-risk missions for the United States government. The members of the so-called "Suicide Squad" are offered reduced sentences in exchange for their services and implanted with nano bombs so Waller can terminate them should they go rogue. One of Waller's recruits is Flag's girlfriend, Dr. June Moone, an archaeologist who has become possessed by a malevolent spirit witch known as "The Enchantress" after touching a cursed idol, and who quickly spirals out of control, besieging Midway City with a horde of monsters and nesting on a subway station, where she forces a commuter to become the host for her brother and enforcer, the Incubus. Waller then deploys the squad to extract a high-profile mark from Midway, and Flag alerts them that the idol must be destroyed for the Enchantress to be defeated.Ahead of their departure, they are joined by Tatsu Yamashiro, a warrior who wields a mystic sword and acts as Flag's bodyguard. Harley's lover, the psychopathic super villain known Joker, finds out about her predicament and tortures one of Waller's men into leading him to the facility where the nano bombs are made. The Joker then kidnaps the wife of one of the scientists involved in the program to blackmail him into disabling Harley's bomb so Joker can rescue her. Sensing the squad's approach, the Enchantress destroys their helicopter, forcing them to proceed on foot to their target. On the way there, Harkness convinces Weiss that the bombs are a ruse meant to keep them under control. Weiss attempts to escape and is killed, while the team is attacked by the Enchantress' minions, who specifically target Flag due to his emotional connection to June. The team manages to escape to their final destination at an underground bunker, where they learn that their mark is Waller herself, who is attempting to cover up her involvement in the Enchantress' rampage. The squad escorts Waller to the rooftop for extraction, but the arriving helicopter has been hijacked by Joker and his men, who open fire on the squad and disable Harley's bomb, allowing her to climb aboard. However, the helicopter is shot down by Waller's men, and Harley jumps out while Joker seemingly perishes in the explosion, after which Harley rejoins the squad. Alerted to Waller's whereabouts, the Enchantress arrives and kidnaps her, probing Waller's mind to learn the locations of the necessary items to build a machine that will tear the Earth apart, punishing humanity for no longer worshiping her. With Waller compromised, the squad decides to abandon the mission, while Flag chooses to continue. Realizing they have an opportunity to prove themselves, they soon join him and locate the Enchantress and Waller at the partially flooded subway station. Jones goes underwater to plant a bomb underneath the portal, while the others fight the Enchantress and her forces. Santana embraces his abilities and manages to kill the Incubus and sacrifices himself to bid Lawton enough time to shoot the bomb, setting off an explosion that engulfs both Santana and the machine, closing the portal. A wounded Enchantress offers to fulfill the squad members' deepest desires in exchange for their allegiance, and Harley feigns interest in order to get close enough to destroy the idol, killing the Enchantress and freeing June, who reunites with Flag while the others rescue Waller. The squad members are then returned to Belle Reve, but with 10 years alleviated from their sentences and special privileges, including allowing Lawton to receive visits from Zoey. Shortly afterwards, Harley is at her cell when the Joker, who survived the explosion, arrives with his men to rescue her. In a mid-credits scene, Waller meets with Bruce Wayne, who agrees to protect her from the backlash of the Enchantress' rampage in exchange for access to the government's files on the expanding meta-human community. Waller alludes to Wayne's secret identity as Batman, while he assures her that the Suicide Squad is unnecessary and that his new friends will handle things from then on. WHO'S WHO: SDCC 2015 : Category:Suicide Squad Category:Deadshot Category:Captain Boomerang Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Amanda Waller Category:Rick Flagg Category:Harley Quinn Category:Enchantress Category:Joker Category:General Wade Eiling Category:El Diablo Category:Killer Croc Category:Katana Category:Slipknot Category:Jonny Frost Category:Batmobile Category:Jokermobile Category:Dr. Harleen Quinzel - Harley Quinn